


The Amazing Spider-Wolf

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Reel Wolves, Scott McCall got bitten by a radioactive spider instead of a werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Spider-Wolf

Innocent Asthmatic teen Scott McCall is bitten by a radioactive spider, curing his illness and turning him into a jock in one go. He starts fighting supervillains like Peter 'the Alpha' Hale, former high school bully turned monster Jackson 'the Kanima' Whittemore; the dangerous though beautiful Argent the hunter, aunt of Scott's partner, Allison Argent who's striving to redeem her family of arms dealers as the Silver Cat.

All while dealing with Sheriff Stilinski, Scott's best friend Stiles's father, who is driven to take out the teen vigilante at all cost.

 

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
